At present, commonly used anti-forgery technologies include barcode anti-forgery, two-dimensional code anti-forgery and the like. The barcode is a group of stripes and blank symbols arranged according to a certain encoding rules that represent information formed by certain characters, numerals and symbols. A one-dimensional barcode is briefly referred to as a one-dimensional code, it is series of characters formed by “0” and “1” encoded according to different widths of stripes in the horizontal direction. Such binary characters are encoded according to a certain system convention. The barcode storing information in a two-dimensional space in horizontal and vertical directions is referred to as a two-dimensional barcode (2-dimensional barcode), briefly referred to as a two-dimensional code. It may generally be classified into the following two types in terms of the encoding techniques: a line-arrangement two-dimensional barcode and a matrix two-dimensional code. The representative line-arrangement two-dimensional codes include Code16K, Code49, PDF417 and the like. The representative matrix two-dimensional barcodes include: CodeOne, MaxiCode, QRCode, Data Matrix and the like. The QRCode (QuickResponseCode) is a matrix two-dimensional barcode developed by Denso Company in Japan in September, 1994. It not only has large information capacity and high reliability just like the one-dimensional barcode and other two-dimensional barcodes, but also has advantages such as super-high speed identification degree, comprehensive recognition, Chinese character rendering, high security, anti-forgery, etc.
Along with the quick development of network technologies and popularization of e-commerce, there is an increasing number of merchants who want to include more two-dimensional code information in a two-dimensional code picture. The existing two-dimensional code design uses a plurality of (for example, four) colors instead of two colors (black and white) to indicate information, so that the two-dimensional code includes more two-dimensional code information.
However, currently, there exists a problem that two colors are simply increased to a plurality of colors, and no special processing is performed on various color information. In other words, all of the information included in a colorful two-dimensional code generated by using the existing two-dimensional code technology is standard Quick Response Code (QRCODE) information, which does not include any special non-standard QRCODE information (that is, hidden information), such as identity information representative of a two-dimensional code generator, so that the generated two-dimensional code still has no unique effects compared with the traditional two-dimensional code.